Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Commonly, in a typical image reading apparatus, an image reading unit that reads an image of an original document includes a carriage and a carriage supporting unit. The carriage scans an original document on a platen glass. The carriage supporting unit movably supports the carriage along the platen glass.
There is known a configuration where a member installed on a main unit engages with a part of the carriage to secure the carriage in the image reading apparatus. This prevents the unnecessary movement of the carriage, for example, when the image reading apparatus is conveyed.